forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hyrsam
| home = | formerhomes = | minions = | gender = Masculine | died = | basicrefs = | mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | mortalrefs = | power5e = | alignment5e = | symbol5e = | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = | domains5e = | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = | holy days5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = | alignment4e = Unaligned | symbol4e = | dominion4e = Feywild | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = | alignment3e = | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = | domains3e = | worshipers3e = | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = | holy days3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Lesser deity | alignment2e = Chaotic neutral | symbol2e = Flute, pipes and drum | homeplane2e = Wanders through Ysgard, Arborea and the Beastlands | realm2e = Seelie Court | serves2e = Titania | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Dance, song, celebrations | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = Satyrs, korred, atomies | cleric alignments2e = Chaotic neutral | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }} Hyrsam, the Prince of Fools, was an ancient and powerful satyr archfey. He was a mischievous trickster who used guile and savagery to further his goals. Description He was handsome, with a wild mop of curly hair, dark, intelligent eyes, and a fair face. Hyrsam wore simple clothing when traveling, and dressed in formal attire when visiting fey courts. Personality Though he outwardly presented himself as a fool, Hyrsam was exceedingly clever and manipulative, with a streak of vicious savagery. Hyrsam was essentially an anarchist who opposed the influence of civilization on the Feywild. He openly resented the presence of fomorians in the Feywild, but also secretly shared similar sentiments toward elves, eladrin, and the Seldarine. Abilities He could produce music to charm others, both enemies and allies alike. Hyrsam was effectively immortal—in the unlikely event he were ever slain he would simply reappear elsewhere in the Feywild. According to certain legends, the only way to ensure Hyrsam's final death was to deafen him at the moment he passed. Possessions He always carried a fiddle and fiddlestick, as well as a horn of revelry. Activities The Prince of Fools sought to return the Feywild to its original pristine and wild condition, before it was "spoiled" by the influence of foreigners such as the Seldarine and the fomorians. He traveled between fey kingdoms with his band of revelers and followers, purportedly to entertain the various courts. In reality, Hyrsam sought to foment political unrest by singing songs of sedition in secret. Many kingdoms fell in the wake of his visits. Relationships Hyrsam's retinue of revelers included a broad array of different races, most native to the Feywild, but also others joining him from other planes, such as githyanki and genies. Hyrsam welcomed all races and creeds, provided they shared his love of the Feywild and had some measure of talent in the performing arts. History Hyrsam was born to Oran, the Green Lord, in the earliest days of the Feywild, when the plane was exclusively home to other fey. Rumors & Legends Rumors abounded about Hyrsam's covert political machinations, but these were actively refuted by his father Oran. One legend maintained that Hyrsam was born from the first notes of music, and that he was in fact an incarnation of music itself. Appendix References Connections Category:Members of the Seelie Court Category:Archfey patrons Category:Archfey Category:Satyrs Category:Inhabitants of the Feywild Category:Inhabitants of the World Axis planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of unaligned alignment Category:Lesser deities Category:Chaotic neutral deities Category:Inhabitants of the Seelie Court Category:Inhabitants of Arborea Category:Inhabitants of the Beastlands (plane) Category:Inhabitants of Ysgard Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of masculine gender